Best Friends
by CrazyBananas95
Summary: The summer before the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts my way :  including more Ginny and more Ron/Hermione. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey peeps so this is kinda a story I've had in my head for a while, trying to figure out what to do with it but I think that I'm on the track now lol so this story is set the summer after the trio's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for plot :)

Chapter 1: Arrivles

Ginny woke up in a surprisingly good mood, she was usually not the best moring person but today was different. Today one of her best friends was coming to stay at her house. Harry Potter was officially her brother Ron's best friend but when everyone was at the Burrow they were together all the time that as much as Ginny hated to say it, her brother was one of her closest friends. Ginny jumped out of bed and quickly ran a brush through her long red hair. When she got downstairs she found a scruffy looking Ron, who had obviously just rolled out of bed sitting at the kitchen table with a girl who had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Hermione, one of her other closests friends had arrived a few days ago but Ginny had hardly spoken two words to her. Ron and Hermione were in love, the only ones who didn't know it were themselves. So Ginny was especially excited to have someone to hang out with. She spoke to her best friend Luna Lovegood nearly everyday by owl and the Burrow was practically buzzing with news of Bill and Fluer's wedding but Ginny was still alone. So there she sat, pretending to listen to her mother talk about plans for the wedding, about pink dresses or gold dresses or tiara's, Ginny wasn't really following. What she was following were the leaves blowing around the Burrow's garden. She had been watching the garden since breakfast. She had not moved except for when she needed toilet breaks and she was making sure that there were as few as possible. She heard Ron suggest a Quidditch game and she heard the following groan from Hermione but what Ginny really heard was the thundering clap that signalled the arrive of Proffessor Albus Dumbledore and one Mr Harry Potter.

Now Ginny was the one with a huge smile, she yelled to everyone that Harry and Dumbledore had arrived and they all rushed outside with Ginny subconsiously racing Ron and Hermione to get to Harry first. When Ginny reached him she pulled him into a big hug that she somewhat regretted when she remembered her family was there. The rest of the family said their hello's and Mrs Weasley dragged Harry into the kitchen as soon as she could get her hands on him. The next hour was spent with Harry trying to keep up with the food that was being put onto the plate in front of him, Ron telling Harry what he had been missing at the Burrow and Ginny beaming at Harry. She didn't even notice she was doing it until her eyes wandered to Hermione and could see the smirk on her friend's face. After Harry had finished his meal that was the size of a house he dragged Ron and Hermione upstairs to discuss the things that he had found out from Dumbledore. Of course he didn't tell the Weasley's that though.

Once Hermione, Ron and Harry made it up to Ron's room and an extendable ear had been placed to guard the hallway they began talking.

"So Dumbledore took you to see some old Proffessor guy, asked you to convince him to come back to Hogwarts, told you to get close enough to him to get all of his secrets and then dropped you off here for tea?" Ron recounted as if he needed to say it out loud for it to soak in.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious Ron, that Dumbledore thinks this Proffessor Slughorn knows something about Voldermort. I mean it makes sense because he was a teacher the same time Voldermort was at Hogwarts." Hermione reasoned.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked baffled that Hermione knew when Slughorn was a teacher.

Hermione looked at them in a look she used very often lately, "I've been studying everything there is to know about Voldermort these past months, from what teachers he had to where he bought his robes. I'm actually offended you would think anything less of me." She said in a way that Harry and Ron didn't know if it was joking or not. Luckily before they could answersoft footsteps were picked up on the extendable ears.

"Ginny! We know you're out there!" Ron bellowed to his younger sister. The door opened and Ginny peeked inside, "Can't I just come in for a little bit? It's so boring out there, Mum just won't get the message that I don't care about the wedding, gosh." She said with an exsaperated sigh.

"Of course you can stay Ginny." Harry said causing him to get rather unusual looks from Hermione and Ron, "we can talk about this later, right guys?"

"Sure." Hermione agreed in a reluctent tone.

"So...what were you guys talking about?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey friends who are kind enough to read my story :D feel free to send me a message with any questions or comments or anything like that :)**

**In the following days Ginny tried her hardest to find out what Harry, Ron and Hermione were up to. She figured it would be something to do with Voldermort but she didn't know what. Luckily, she had plenty of time with Harry while Ron and Hermione were... talking... in his room. Harry and Ginny spent their time playing exploding snap and hanging out in Diagon Alley. Originally Mrs Weasley was against the idea of Ginny going out of the house without her but when she was told that Harry would be going with her she seemed to come around a bit. She insisted that Ron and Hermione had to go as well so that they would be in a group. As soon as they got to Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione headed to ****Flourish & Blotts and Harry and Ginny practically ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry could tell that Ron wanted to go with them but Hermione had already started telling him all about this book she wanted to get and dragging him towards the shop.**

**After Ginny and Harry were done at their favourite shop they started wandering aimlessly through the streets of Diagon Alley, admiring things that people were selling from stalls. Ginny spotted a rather beautiful necklace on a table in front of an old witch with missing teeth. The chain was silver and the jewel that hung from it looked like a diamond in the shape of a heart.**

"**Oh Ginny, that would look really pretty on you!" Harry exclaimed when she pointed it out, "you have to get it." **

"**Thanks Harry" Ginny replied blushing, "but I can't afford that." **

**Harry looked from Ginny to the table and eventually said, "I'll buy it for you." Just as Ginny was about to protest he put his finger to her lips, "You will not talk me out of it. Think of it as an early birthday present."****Harry added with a smile knowing he'd won the argument. **

**They were walking away from the table when they spotted Ron trying to convince Hermione to go with him into ****Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When they reached him, Hermione had given in.**

"**Hey, mind if we come? Fred and George have been trying to get me there all summer." Harry joked with his friends as they walked to the shop he'd helped create. As soon as they entered the shop they were stunned. The shop was huge. Hermione and Ginny headed in the direction of the joke potion materials while Ron dragged Harry to the sweets section.** **Hermione was amazed at the assortment of supplies that you could buy. There were all kinds of joke cauldrons and ingredients. She and Ginny walked over to the love potions and started reading and smelling all the different kinds you could get. **

"**So," Ginny started reading a label, "are you doing my brother?" ** "**WHAT?" Hermione looked as though she'd been slapped. "What gave you that idea? Is that what he told you? I'm going to kill him." **

**Ginny grabbed her stopping her from hunting down and killing Ron. "No, it's just that you spend an awful lot of time alone and you guys are like 16 now and you're totally in love with him." Ginny said with a little smirk on her face. Hermione's face when redder than Ginny's hair and she looked away. "He loves you too ya know." Ginny told her friend. "How can you be sure?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice. "He went into a book shop with you." Ginny said with a cheeky grin. **

**The shop suddenly got very crowded and so the girls rushed to the boys so that they wouldn't lose them. They discussed all the amazing things they had found and the things that they would buy if they had all the money in the world. ** **When they arrived home at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione went up to his room and Ginny started laughing. She and Harry walked outside and sat under a tree, it was uncomfortable on the ground but she didn't care. They sat facing each other talking and laughing about school and how this year they might get a sane Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but they both doubted it. This made them laugh more. They somehow ended up sitting a little too close for friends and Harry went red and looked away. Ginny grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. Harry was shocked and didn't register what he was doing until he heard Ginny gasp for breath. Harry was lying on top of Ginny and her legs were wrapped around his waist.**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people who are awesome! Yeah I'm talking about you XP so how are we all? Good, good. So sorry it's been a while, stupid life got in the way :P so umm I know it's only been like 2 chapters but I've lost like all of my ideas, you know when you're all excited for something and then as soon as you start it you forget stuff? That is what happened :( so if you have any ideas or requests send them to me coz I would be very grateful :)

Disclaimer: I own nada. Except the plot, that's mine :)

When we got back to the Burrow I took Ron upstairs to figure some things out. I heard Ginny laugh as I dragged her brother to his room but when I turned around to give her a death stare she and Harry had disappeared.

"What's this about?" Ron asked jokingly as we reached his room. I closed the door and sat down on the bed. He looked confused but joined me anyway; we sat there for a moment just looking at each other. I was trying to find a way to say what needed to be said and he looked like he was searching my eyes for answers.

"Ron, what are we doing?" I asked him finally opting to go with the simplistic approach.

"Umm we're sitting on my bed." Ron said with a bit of a nervous chuckle. "No Ronald, I mean what are we doing?" I asked, realising that would not help him in the slightest I continued deciding to go with a different angle. "You know, Ginny thinks we're doing it." I said trying to sound casual.

Ron burst out laughing and I had to join him, "Yeah right!" He said between breaths, "why on Earth would she think that?"

"No clue" I responded.

As our laughing died down we looked expectantly at each other. We stayed like that a moment longer than friends should, I moved closer to him and to my shock he leaned in as well.

_Oh my God, I'm about to kiss Ron! Stop it! This could ruin your friendship forever._

For once I didn't listen to my brain and closed the space between us quickly. Our lips were together for less than a second with we heard a crash from downstairs. We broke apart and looked at the door. Glancing at Ron I could see that his face was bright red. I got up and headed downstairs to find out what the crash was about. When I got into the kitchen I saw Mrs Weasley staring out the window looking horrified with a bowl on the floor. I went to join her and was so surprised by the sight. There in the garden were Harry and Ginny kissing. I turned to Mrs Weasley and said, "We cannot tell Ronald." She nodded in agreement.

But that idea was crushed when Ron came up behind us and saw for himself. "I'm gonna punch his lights out!"

I quickly turned to him and put my hands on his arms, "Ron, they're old enough to decide for themselves."

"Bu-"

"It's not your place to say who she kisses."

"Yeah bu-"

"She is not your property."

Ron sighed in defeat. I inwardly smiled at myself for being able to calm him down so expertly.

"So let's move away from the window and have something to eat." We sat down at the table and eat the sandwiches that Mrs Weasley had obviously prepared for us earlier.

"It's just she's my sister and he's my best friend, it's weird." Ron said quickly when I had a mouth full of bread. I swallowed my mouthful and looked at him, "Yes, I'll admit it's a little strange, but Ginny's liked Harry since she was 11, let her be happy Ron."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about, she likes him a lot, and he could hurt her really bad."

"Do you really think Harry could hurt Ginny?" I asked, knowing I had him. We continued to chat about Harry and Ginny while I had my second sandwich and Ron wolfed down his fourth. The conversation moved to Hogwarts and the OWL results that were due to come in a week or so, "I don't know what you're worrying about, you'll have done brilliantly." Ron reassured me but I wasn't sure, "I'm sure that I'll have failed herbology, I'm rotten at it." I responded.

"Is anyone good at herbology?" Ron joked.

"Neville is, he's extraordinary at it." I retorted, "I wonder how he's going, I haven't spoken to him in ages."

"Ginny tells me that he and Luna have been spending a lot of time together this summer" Ron said reaching for yet another sandwich.

"Oh that's lovely, I do hope that they get together, it's obvious he fancies her and Luna just adores him." I gushed while going to grab another plate of sandwiches. When I reached the window I stopped dead in my tracks. Harry and Ginny were practically having sex right outside the window.

"Uh, Ron?"

"Yeah?" he got up from his chair to stand next to me.

"I think you can go and intervene now" I said trying to take my eyes off them and being unsuccessful.

As soon as Ron saw them he was out the door. I tried to keep up with him but he was practically running towards the couple sprawled out on the ground.

"Ron, please be tactful." I whispered as we neared them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh Ron." I groaned.


	4. Chapter 4: AN

A/N: Hey fabulous people I am so sorry I haven't updated in way too long :( I've been having some bad health issues but I'm hopefully going to be updating regularly from now on. Again sorry, I hope you haven't abandoned this story, I do plan on finishing it. New chapter should be up in the next couple of days. Ok thank you for bearing with me. Peace out (coz I am totally gansta lol) xx


	5. STORY ABANDONED!

Hey so I think we all have realised that this story has been abandoned :( I just haven't felt any motivation for them :( message me if you want to adopt this story :) if nobody does then it shall go unfinished D: lol


End file.
